Pressure relief valve devices have been implemented in various pressure housings, such as, for example, devices used in underwater environments, devices that include rechargeable batteries, and other applications that require venting. Examples include underwater lights for deep ocean or other high pressure use, corresponding underwater cameras, underwater power supplies, as well as test instruments or other devices. In such cases, excess internal pressure may build inside of the housing, thereby making the device unsafe for handling (e.g., spontaneous rupture).
For example, in a pressure housing containing lights, cameras, instrumentation, or other equipment used in deep ocean environments, pressure may build up within the device at depth, and when the device is returned to the surface the internal pressure can cause explosion if not properly released. Likewise, in battery-powered devices, outgassing from internal batteries can cause pressure build up that can result in explosive release. Consequently, it is imperative to release this internal pressure in a safe, controlled manner. Current pressure relief valve devices can suffer from leaks due to improper sealing for high pressure environments, the body of the pressure relief valve may be too large for a desired application, or the valve may have other disadvantages in size, weight, cost, or performance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address the above-described as well as other problems with improved pressure relief valves for various applications.